My Life Sucks bxb
by KatieKuran101
Summary: Severus is now 19 and has been living in Russia for 2 years now. He has most of a normal life with his new 4 best friends. He has full control over his vampire powers and he goes to an all vampire school. Drama will happen a few big surprises along the way. SEQUEL TO MY LIFE BITES!
1. Chapter 1

The NEW Severus Snape

_Hello Everyone!  
It's me Severus, Severus Prince.  
Yes I know I said Prince. When my dad died I changed my name to my mothers Maiden name  
I have been living in Russia for a while now and I have 4 best friends named  
Michael, Alex, Emily and Kathy.  
They are the bestest people I know! :D  
Well besides my Jamey. :P  
Yes we are still dating we have been video chatting every night since I left.  
He's changed a lot too. He said he'll come live with me when he can  
Like me no looks? No? Well deal with it! :D  
Oh I'm just kidding. But really,  
This is what I look like now, only I have a tongue and belly button piercing.  
I have been having an almost normal life since I left.  
Well as normal as a vampire can be.  
I may be goth but I'm much more cheerful and I have a job.  
I work at Hot Topic at the local mall (Just pretend Russia has one :P )  
Well I must get going before I'm late for school.  
Ta ta! _


	2. Chapter 2

_These are Severus's new friends: _

. /tumblr_mdz0myqayZ1renw5no1_

_This Michael, The boss of their little group  
Michael tends to over react to everything and he is like an older brother to Severus.  
He cares for everyone in the group and gives up room in his house for them to stay if they need it or for their weekly meetings _

.

_This is Emily, The pervy one  
She is always taking things people say out of context,  
And never has any trouble making people laugh or smile when they are feeling down.  
She is like the mother of their group._

?pic=scusub&s=4

_This is Alex, The bad boy of the group  
His friends always have to keep him out of trouble and stride to keep him in line  
He has been arrested 2 times so far in his life time and he hates cops...  
A lot _

Kathy

_And last but not least this is Kathy,  
She's the hardcore goth of the gang.  
She is mute most of the time only talking to her friends and she is he bully of the group. She does anything she can to protect her friends and keep them in check. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: I miss you

_I smiled as James logged on and accepted my chat request. I smiled at him "Hey baby" I said with a wide smile on my face. I brushed some of the hair out of my face and chewed on another handful of popcorn I had in my mouth._

James smiled at me and blew a kiss "Hey sweetheart. I miss you tons" He said. I giggled a bit blushing like crazy. Hopefully my friends won't see me like this.

"I miss you too Jamesy.. I wish I didn't have to move.. I really miss snuggling with you at night." I said. He nodded

"Same darling, You do still have the teddy I gave you right?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed it pulling it into my lap with the computer "Of course!" I said. and giggled more. I got up and walked to Micheal's sleeping bag and slide into it next to him and curled close to him.

I heard him groan and wake up. He blinked at me and hugged me close... i know what your thinking, no I'm not cheating on James. Michael was like an older brother to me not to mention my cousin. It would be just weird.

"Whats wrong Sev?" He whispered to me and kissed my forehead. I sniffled a bit still scared "I had that nightmare again" I told him and he sighed but nodded.

I heard the door open and I looked over to it. I saw no one but continued to watch.

"Something wrong Sev?" James asked me. I looked back at him and shook my head "No of course not Jamesy." I said. I smiled.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"yep! I got my grades up higher and graduated top of my class!" He said smiling wide. I smiled

"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you" I replied. He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked. I thought for a few moments. I only planned on telling him the main things.

"Well I made some new friends, got a hair cut and some Piercings, no biggie" I said. His eyes widened.

"P...piercings?" He asked. I nodded. "Where?" He said sounding more excited. I giggled again.

"belly button and tongue" I said. He smiled then nodded. "I'm sure to have fun with those when we have 'fun' when I get to see you again.  
I blushed darkly. I went to reply but then jumped

"Hey Sevvy who yah talking to?" Michael asked me. I looked at him seeing Kathy, Alex and Emily with him. I had almost forgotten that they were sleeping over tonight.

"Oh it's just my boyfriend from London is all." I said blushing. They smiled

"Can we meet him?" They all asked at once. I laughed then nodded

"Sure." I looked back down at the screen

"James baby I want you to meet my friends,..." I turned the camera to face them.

"Michael, Emily, Alex and Kathy" They all smiled and waved and I heard James reply with a hello.

"Listen Sev," He said and I turned it back to me

"Yeah?" I said hoping he wasn't going to say something bad. He smiled.

"It's getting late out here. I'm gonna go to sleep that okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded

"Yeah that's okay. Talk to you tomorrow then." I said. He nodded

"love you."

"Love you too" I then hung up and closed my lap top.

I smiled at my friends "Wanna play a game? Or go right to bed?" I asked. They nodded and we spent the next 3 hours playing with random things we found around the house, Balloons, balls, and much more. 

_Then we all laid down on our beds for the night and fell asleep. _


End file.
